Predator
The Predator is a police assault boat that the police and the player may use. It has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV Description The Predator is apparently a speedboat designed to serve local police departments, but its performance is typically slightly inferior to even the most basic of speedboats such as the Speeder. However, the Predator is a unique in that it has built-in .50 caliber machine guns on both sides of the hull, ,the boat shoots the same rounds as the helicopter Police Mavrick . but in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. the boats have the Little Willie rounds.... thus giving the player the ability to destroy any other boat directly in front of them; however, the guns are also revealed to seize briefly after prolonged firing, implying it is reloading ammunition. Being a police boat, the Predator will, with the exception of GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, appear if the player has a wanted level and is on water; however, despite being a police vehicle, the Predator does not have Vigilante Missions associated with it. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, an officer will be on the roof of the boat and will shoot the player if they have, at least, a two star wanted level. The Predator has been seen driving around San Fierro Bay if the player has no wanted level or lock stars cheat activated. In GTA San Andreas, the Predator also has the ability to use the radio, despite being a police vehicle. It also has emergency lights, but no sirens. In GTA IV, the Police Predator does not have the built-in machine guns, having been replaced by two officers on the back who will shoot the player with M4 Carbine assault rifles; the Predators themselves only begin to appear from a 3-star wanted level onwards. It is possible that they well be more aggressive if the wanted level is higher. Gallery Variant The Predator serves as the basis of another boat in GTA III, known as the Ghost (Missing). Appearing only in the mission Gone Fishing, the Ghost sports an entirely blue (PS2 version) or black (PC version) body and lacks the twin machine guns of the Predator. Locations ;GTA III *At the docks next to Asuka Kasen's apartment, Newport. *By the northern runway of Francis International Airport. ;GTA Vice City *Below the Links Bridge, next to Leaf Links. ;GTA San Andreas *Sometimes you can find Predators in the waters or if you got more than a 2 star wanted level or you can kill the officers in a boat and steal the Predator. ;GTA Liberty City Stories *At the docks next to Asuka Kasen's apartment, Newport. *By the southern runway of Francis International Airport. ;GTA IV *The only way to obtain one is by getting a wanted level near the water. When the boat is near, kill the officers onboard and clear your wanted level. See also * Coast Guard Launch, GTA Chinatown Wars equivalent. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Boats Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles de:Predator es:Predator fi:Predator fr:Predator pl:Predator sv:Predator